1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing multimedia content uploaded by users, and more particularly to create content rich documents for rendering multimedia content uploaded by users.
2. Description of the Related Art
As internet usage has increased over the years, various applications and features have been developed to engage the interest of a user. One way of engaging the interest of a user is to allow the user to publish and share documents and other multimedia contents. One such feature is multimedia content sharing, such as photo and video sharing. The photo and video sharing feature provides the user with the ability to publish or transfer the user's digital photos, videos and other multimedia content online and share them with other users. Multimedia content sharing functionality can be provided through a website or an application. A multimedia content sharing application allows a user to upload photos, videos and other multimedia content onto a computer system, such as a user's personal computer, organize and share the content with other users. A photo gallery is one such application in which the uploaded contents are organized in ways desirable by a user. The photo gallery application is wholly setup and managed by one or a group of users. The multimedia content in the photo gallery can also be set up to be shared by other users.
Multimedia content sharing websites, such as Flickr™, are designed as a means to provide permanent and centralized access to photos, videos and other multimedia content files. The content, style and presentation of the multimedia content on the webpage vary from one website to another. Mobile devices, such as cell phones with photo capturing/storing ability and running photo sharing applications, are also used. Most of the photo sharing applications and websites allow a user to upload the photos and other multimedia content and organize them into albums. These albums are designed and managed by the users. Once the users upload the multimedia content onto the websites, they invariably never visit them again. This may be due to the fact that organizing the albums in meaningful ways is time consuming and process intensive. It may also be due to the fact that interest in the uploaded multimedia content may be waning or limited due to limited exposure as the content sharing features of a website/application are localized and are not broadly shared or distributed even when the access is made public.
It is in this context that the embodiments of the invention arise.